


Science Kink

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Peter, M/M, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Possessive Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: When Peter Parker prevented the theft of Tony's car, the billionaire had only one goal: Getting the boy into his bed. But as soon as he discovered their shared love of science, things started to change. Aside from the usual arousal, Tony started to feel something else for the innocent looking boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 580





	Science Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written in English and I’m sorry for all mistakes. English isn’t my first language, so please be understanding.  
> I’m happy about every comment and kudos, enjoy.
> 
> Edit 10/05/2020: I've just put it through Grammarly and it made me happy to see the progress I've made during the last month, but it also made me cringe. A lot of the mistakes are edited now. At least the ones Grammarly could find.

It was already dark when Peter left the university although it was a hot summer night. A glance on his watch confirmed it was already half-past ten. He sighed. Usually, he finished his day after his last lecture together with his friends MJ and Ned but right now he was tied to a project which must be submitted in less than one week. 

Peter was trying to build an artificial intelligence for his engineering class, and he had definitely underestimated the work he needed to invest in his project. It wasn’t really about the difficulty of making the AI it was more about his limited resources. He was optimistic that the programming code was almost done but he wanted a small robot to host his KI. A small robot that looked like Wall-E, don’t judge him, please. He knew that was kind of cheesy. He still had a problem with the power source, Wall-E needed to be recharged once a week and that wasn’t good enough for him. 

Peter was short on money. When he was accepted at NYU a year ago including a scholarship his aunt and he had been thrilled. They knew it would nevertheless be tough, financially speaking, but they had made it work. His aunt had picked up extra shifts at work and Peter helped in a little coffee shop twice a week. The money was fine to make ends meet but not enough to get anything for his robot beside the stuff NYU provided. 

On top of his little financially problem Peter had missed the one thing he really wanted. Today Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, had visited NYU for his annual guest lecture. Peter adored Tony Stark since he was five. It wasn’t about him being Iron Man, ok maybe a little bit, but mostly it was about the inventions of the genius. Tony Stark was the reason why Peter had wanted his first engineer-for-kids-set when he had been six years old, the reason why Peter applied at NYU. He wanted to change the world just like his idol. 

And today Peter had missed the lecture because his Computer Science Professor had announced another term paper which was due next week. This on top of his unfinished robot had forced Peter to stay in the NYU lab instead of going to Mister Stark’s lecture. He sighed, maybe he’ll get a chance next year. 

A little bit upset Peter made his way home. His dorm wasn’t very far from the lab and Peter was glad to be able to fall into bed soon. 

When he turned into the street across from the campus, he heard a dull noise that made him stop for a moment. The street was almost completely dark only a small blinking shop sign gave enough light for Peter to see what was happening. 

Two dark figures got out of a small van, dressed completely in black and wearing black ski masks. One of them carried a large bag that made clattering noises when he moved. The other one was holding a flashlight in his left and a gun in his right hand. 

Peter ducked behind a car right next to him quickly. Fuck, what should he do? He felt his own pulse beating rapidly, fear and adrenaline rushed through his veins. His hands started to tremble, and he needed a couple of breaths to calm himself. “Ok, Pete, no time to panic”, he told himself. “You are grown up. See what you can do.” 

Carefully, he peeked over the hood of the car he hid behind. The man with the gun stood with his back to Peter observing the other side of the street. Peter guessed he was watching out for potential eyewitnesses. A shiver ran down his spine. Hopefully, they won’t discover him. 

The other man had opened his bag and pulled out a couple of tools. He stood next to a black car that was parked in the street. Not just a normal car. Peter was never really interested in cars but nevertheless, he was pretty sure it was worth a fortune. Soft clicking noises confirmed his theory. The men tried to steal the car. 

Slowly and as quiet as possible Peter took small steps backward. He just needed to sneak around the corner, then he could call the police. His heart stopped beating for a second when he stepped on an empty can of coke. The metallic noise was loud in his ears and he froze in place. Scared, he turned his head towards the two thieves, but it turned out that luck was on his side. They hadn’t noticed him.

As soon as Peter was a couple of meters away, he quickly called to the police to report the incident. 

It didn’t take the police five minutes to get there. They came with two cars, surrounding the thieves and pointing their guns at the criminals. Immediately the thieve with the gun dropped it. Two officers pulled out handcuffs and discouraged the thieves from fleeing. A third one was looking out for Peter. He had told the police on the phone where he had been hiding. The moment the two criminals were cuffed, Peter left his hiding-place. 

“Sir, you’ve seen the incident?”, the officer asked the young student and Peter nodded quickly. He was still a little bit shaken and didn’t trust his voice. “Are you fine telling me what happened?”

Peter cleared his throat to shake off the fear. “Of course, Sir.”

“Good.” The police officer pulled out a notebook and a pen, opened it, and gave Peter an encouraging smile. “Can you give me a name and an address first? Just for the files.”

“Sure, my name is Peter Parker. I live in the dorms two streets away.” He pointed in the direction of his home. 

“Ah, a college student, I suppose. I can call you Peter, right?” The officer smiled and Peter nodded shortly. “What are you studying, if a may ask.”

“My major is biochemical engineering.”

The officer laughed. “Great, a clever one. Not gonna lie, I wouldn’t understand the tiniest bit of your work.” Peter blushed. “Anyway, mind telling me now what happened?”

“Right.” Peter paused for a second to remember everything. “I was on my way home, when-“

“What’s going on here?” A deep melodic voice interrupted Peters's statement. A shiver ran down his spine and this time it was not caused by fear. Peter and the officer had not realized that someone else had entered the street. “Wait is that my car?”

Peter turned around to explain everything, but he couldn't get a word out when he recognized the man. A couple of feet away from him stood nobody else than Tony Stark, genius, owner of Stark Industries, and Peter’s biggest celebrity crush. 

He never would have thought that this could ever happen to him. Watching his idol in a lecture room full of engineer students, possible. But seeing Tony fucking Stark right in front of him? It felt like one of the dreams he had when he was still younger. 

After watching TV with his aunt May, of course, a talk show in which Tony Stark presented his newest invention, he would fall into bed dreaming of meeting his idol, creating technology with him, and learning everything from the man he admired so dearly. But every time he had woken up, he had realized that this would never happen. He would probably never have a chance to even talk to his crush. 

And now he was standing here, blushing like an idiot, unable to form words. 

Mister Stark wore a black suit with a red tie, tailored so perfectly that Peter's mouth started to water. His beard was neatly trimmed and although Peter had doubted that was possible, he looked even better than on TV. Fuck, his idol was hot. Peter tried to contain himself, hoping the older one did not notice how far gone he was, but he already knew that it was a lost cause. He was that kind of guy who always wears his emotions written on his face. 

One glance in Mister Stark’s eyes and Peter was pretty sure he could not get a word out. Why did the man have to be so handsome? Luckily the police officer jumped to his help. 

“The black car is yours?” the officer asked and pointed towards the probably most expensive car Peter had ever seen. The tools of the thieves were still spread all over the street.  
“Yes, that’s mine.” Peter could detect a frown on the genius’ face.  
“I’m sorry, Sir. A couple of criminals have attempted to steal it. The boy here saw everything and called the police. I doubt they could have cracked it with their amateur tools, but they could have still caused a lot of damage. “ 

Tony Stark’s gaze wandered from the officer to Peter and the college student instantly started to blush. He felt how the genius eyed him from head to toe before a small smile settled on his face. 

“Then I guess I have to thank you. What’s your name?” 

Peter had difficulties to breathe. This could not be real. Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, asked for his name. “P-Peter, Sir, eh Mister Stark. P-Peter Parker.“ To his horror, he heard his own voice trembling. 

Mister Stark seemed to notice it too because his smile turned to a predatory smirk. Peter blushed even more. 

“Peter, right.” Mister Stark took a step forward into Peter’s space leaning closer to the college student. Peter could smell the expensive cologne the billionaire seems to wear additionally to a hint of motor oil and pine wood. His stomach instantly fluttered and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. The dark eyes of Mister Stark were focussed on Peter and he probably imagined hunger in the older man’s eyes. “Peter, care to tell me what happened?”

“I need to know that too.” The police officer broke the spell Peter seemed to be under. The boy cleared his throat and tried to focus on that question.

Ignoring Mister Starks intense gaze, ok at least trying to, he described everything he had seen. The police officer wrote down everything. “I was on my way home when I saw the two men getting off a van with a big bag. One of them was carrying a gun. I hid behind a car and saw that they wanted to break into your car, Mister Stark. Then I snuck away quietly and called the police as soon as possible. That was pretty much it.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“My, my. What a brave boy you are.” Heat rose in Peter's cheeks and a pleasant pull started in my stomach. What was wrong with him that he liked being called a brave boy by Mister Stark? He ignored that he had only called the police, a thing that anybody would have done. 

Mister Stark did not sound even the slightest bit upset although his car was almost stolen. He sounded smug and glanced at Peter like a predator gaze at prey. 

“So, Peter. I guess that’s all you have seen?” Again, the police officer cut the tension between Peter and Mister Stark. Maybe Peter was just imagining things but could swear that there was a blink of annoyance on the billionaire’s face. But all too soon Mister Stark covered it with his usual smirk. 

“Yes, that’s all. Glad I could help. You need me for anything else?” 

The police officer shook his head while Mister Stark looked as if there were a million things, he needed Peter for right now. But again, Peter told himself he must read the man wrong. 

“Good evening, Officer, Mister Stark.” Peter politely said good-bye and turned around. Although he would have loved to spend more time with the genius, maybe ask him all the questions he had about Stark Industries latest tech, he didn’t want to bother the man. Peter assumed Mister Stark was quite a busy man and he didn’t want to steal more of his time. 

He still couldn't believe it had really happened. He had really met his idol. Ned will never believe it. 

When he had almost turned the corner of the street, Peter was stopped by Mister Stark who had apparently followed him. “Wait Peter, wait please.” He turned around and saw a charming smile on the other man's face. “Peter, I couldn’t really show my gratitude and thank you properly.” Mister Stark grabbed his hand and Peter felt as if his hand was touched by lightning. He couldn’t stop the shiver and the pleased smile on Mister Stark’s face showed him immediately that the genius had noticed it too. “What do you say I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” 

Although dinner with Mister Stark sounded like heaven for Peter, he didn’t think that he had earned it. He had only called the police. Everybody would have done it in the situation. 

“Mister Stark, I would love to, but I don’t think it’s necessary. I’ve just done what everybody would have. “

“Nothing of that, Peter.” The older man laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It would be a pleasure for me. You live down the road? I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven pm. Wear something fancy.” He ran his thumb along Peter's neck. The college student felt the heat rising under the other man’s touch as if he was burned. He was paralyzed under the stroking thump of Mister Stark and didn’t reply anything. 

The genius chuckled slightly, lowered his hand and turned to leave. “See you tomorrow, kid.” Peter stood there still starring. He was pretty sure he was never that embarrassed about his silence in his entire life. 

~*~

Considered everything that had happened that day, it should have been a horrible one for Tony. First things first in the morning (even before his first cup of coffee) he had gotten a message from Rhodey. It had been a link to a gossip rag declaring: Pepper Potts’ new lover. When Tony had seen the picture of Pepper and a blonde handsome man, he couldn’t even be mad. 

It hadn’t worked between Pepper and him and it had been mostly his fault. He had never had time for her, always spending hours and hours in the lab even at night. And then there had been the horrible fights, the screaming. Mostly Pepper screaming. He had thought it had been easy with her, but looking back, easy is never enough. 

Tony knew that he was a complicated man, that he needed a partner with patience. But he had just never met anyone who could keep up with him, with his late hours in the lab, his social incompetence. The fact that he regularly disappeared when all the social events tended to be too much. And Tony knew that nobody like this was out there (besides all the gold-diggers that don’t really want his love, but his money). 

Pepper had been the only one who could at least partially stand him (they had fought only once a week, not once a day). And Tony was pretty sure that he will be alone now that she had moved on. 

But on the other hand, Tony had to admit to himself that he wanted Pepper happy. He knew she wouldn’t be happy with him. That was the reason why the second thing in the morning (still before his cup of coffee) had been him calling her.  
“Pepper, my favorite CEO. You ok?”

She had snorted. “I’m fine, Tony. What about you?”

“Never better, darling.” Tony just couldn’t stop the flirting and especially the pet names. He had walked in the kitchen to make himself a coffee, phone clamped between shoulder and ear. 

“Tony, you didn’t forget your guest lecture today at MIT, right?” 

“No, no, of course not.” He lied. “Seven, right?”

“Six.” He had been able to see through the phone that she had rolled her eyes. 

“Right, six. I knew it. Just a joke.” She wouldn’t believe his excuses anyway.

There had been a second of silence before Pepper's voice had changed from playful to serious. “Tony, about Matt. Are we fine?”

He hadn’t needed a second to think. “Is he treating you well?” “Yes.” “Then we are fine.”

“Tony…” She had wanted to talk more about the situation, had wanted to make sure that he really was ok, but that day, Tony hadn’t been able to stand it even a second longer. 

“Peps, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Need to get going. See you tomorrow, bye.” And then he had hung up before she could get any change to say more. 

He sighed. It had been the truth. As long as she was happy with Matt, he could deal with it. He had decided that it was still his right to be in a bad mood the whole day. And it had almost worked out until he had met a pretty little thing who had saved his car. After that, he was excited for the next day. Maybe he will get a little bit distracted. 

~*~

Tony was late as always. It was already half past six and he had promised Peter to pick him up at seven. 

Peter was a stunning young man who obviously had a big crush on him. The billionaire had admired the view: big brown eyes, a beautiful face, rosy cheeks, especially handsome when he had been flustered. Peter's innocent looks had been endearing. Nevertheless, Tony knew a handsome face was not enough to keep him interested very long, but he fully planned on making use of the hero-worshipping this night. 

So, Tony did everything he always did to impress his dates. He chose one of his flashy cars, picked out his best-tailored suit, and called his assistant to make a reservation in one of the most expensive restaurants in town. 

Unfortunately, he had forgotten the time during his lab work. He had just wanted to quickly finish the new adjustments to his suit which should have only taken two hours. It had been almost six.

This led to Tony being thirty minutes late. Peter was already waiting outside of his apartment. He was wearing a blue button-down and grey dress pants that hugged his ass perfectly. Tony instantly looked forward to undressing the boy this evening.

When Tony got off the car Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Tony grinned lightly. Oh boy, there was someone very eager to see him. And he totally planned to take advantage of that eagerness.

“Peter, nice to meet you again.” Tony greeted the boy with a hug, placing his hand a little bit too low on the other’s back to being considered appropriate. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, traffic.” Peter nodded understanding. 

“It’s fine, Mister Stark.” The boy smiled shyly, and Tony wanted to kiss the full lips, but he didn’t want to scare the boy. He withdrew from the embrace instead and opened the door of his car.

“I’ve made a reservation at my favorite restaurant at eight.” Well, JARVIS had. “You’re ready to go?”

“Yes, Sir, Mister Stark.” The boy climbed in the car and Tony shut the door behind him. 

During the next couple of minutes Tony noticed Peter’s tension. Normally his dates love luxury. They enjoyed driving in a fancy car and eating in fine restaurants. Peter on the other hand seemed to be intimidated. Sure, he was still treating Tony like the center of his universe and he was almost constantly smiling, but Tony saw that he twitched nervously when the waiter guided them to their table. 

Peter was especially uncomfortable when people seemed to recognize Tony. 

It was unusual for Tony to dine with a companion who didn’t cling to him to show off. 

Later in the evening, when they were already seated in the restaurant and had ordered dinner, Peter relaxed for the first time. It was a delight for Tony to see someone being in awe of him. Although he should have been used to the hero-worshipping by now (he had been Iron Man for a couple of years) it still stroked his ego that even the younger generation admired him.

“Peter, darling. Tell me, how old are you?” Tony put on a charming smile he usually wore for business deals. Normally Tony would gather information about his dates beforehand, but he had been rather busy lately so there was no time to tell JARVIS to look Peter up. Hopefully, Peter was legal.

“I’m eighteen, Sir. Mister Stark.” The boy was still so adorably shy. 

“And you’re still going to school?” He mustered Peter intensively. Eighteen was legal in New York so the only possible consequences for him were the bad press. And Tony Stark is used to dealing with bad press. 

“No, Sir. I’m in university.” Peter couldn’t look him in the eyes. He was studying the tablecloths and squirming on his chair. His cheeks were blushed as usual. Tony found the blushing virgin look quite endearing.  
“University, great. Freshman year?”

Peter raised his head. It was the first time this evening he was actually looking Tony in the eyes. 

“No, I’m a senior. I’m studying biochemical engineering. I wanted to meet you here such that I could eventually ask you some questions about your work. I’ve read your paper about the development of arc reactor science, but I still don’t get how you manage to get it stable over a long period of time.” As soon as the boy finished his outburst, he instantly turned scarlet and started to stutter. “I-I mean. Only i-if you’re fine, answering it. I-I don’t want to intrude.”

Tony was taken aback. He had thought about Peter as a beautiful blushing boy occupied with worshipping Tony, or more precisely Iron Man. He hadn’t even once expected that the boy was actually clever or interested in his work. He leaned back, studying the angle like face. 

“Why do you want to know this?” He could never be too careful. Maybe Peter was working for Hammer Industries although Tony doubted that the boy could be a spy. He was wearing his emotions on his face; it was way too easy to read him.

“There is this class in programming, and I’ve developed an AI.” Tony stared at him kind of shocked. “Of course, the project isn’t as matured as JARVIS is. I’m basically using my phone data to feed her information.”

“Her?” 

“Oh right, I’ve called her KAREN. Anyways, I don’t have the capacity to install her all over my home or anything like that, so I’ve tried to build a robot to host her. She looks like Wall-E now.” Peter laughed while Tony just looked confused. “Wall-E, the movie, Mister Stark?”

“Never heard before, kid.”

It was the first time this evening Peter's stare wasn’t awestruck anymore. It changes to amusement instead. “It’s about this cute Robot that collects rubbish to- doesn’t matter, I guess.” Peter blushed again; afraid he had said too much. 

Tony smiled amused and observed Peter thoroughly. The boy was adorable when he was passionate about something. His eyes sparkled and he gesticulated wildly while presenting his project. Tony confessed he was astonished by Peter. It was a long time ago that he last met someone as fascinated by science as himself, but Peter, eighteen-year-old Peter, seems to share his passion. 

“Go on, kid. What’s your engineering problem?” 

“Hosting KAREN requires a lot of energy, Mister Stark. And I tried to find an electricity source such that she doesn’t have to be recharged that often. But I haven’t found anything satisfactorily. It’s either not working or too expensive. So, I asked my professor if there’s anything usable in the university lab. They always sort out old components they don’t need anymore. Yesterday, I’ve found an old arc reactor of yours in the university bin, donated years ago.”

Peter stopped for a second to ensure it was okay for Tony. The older man didn’t seem to care.

“Well, I disassembled and repaired it, but it still seems to be unstable. KAREN randomly dies down once in a while. Do you have any idea how to fix the problem?”

Tony was silent for a moment, an idea in his head that he wasn’t sure was a good one. He needed to consider his next words carefully. Peter was only supposed to be a quick fuck to get the disappointment of Pepper out of his system. But Tony had always had one weakness (well, besides alcohol and pretty little things) and that was science. So, he did the one thing that would make it impossible for him to take the boy to his bed tonight.

“You want to bring KAREN to my lab so that we can solve the problem together?”

Peter's face instantly lit up, he smiled like a small kid on Christmas. Tony had never seen anyone so happy about his kind of work. 

“Are you serious, Mister Stark. You would invite me to your lab?”

Something possessive stirred in Tony while seeing the boy this happy. He was just so beautiful, and Tony dared to hope that maybe his intellect could keep up with Tony in the lab. That’s why he did the one thing he had never done before: he invited his fling in the lab instead of his bed. 

“Sure thing, boy. I need to take care of the future science generation, right?” 

Suddenly, the boy rose from his chair and flung himself on the billionaire.

“Oh my god, thank you, Mister Stark, thank you. That would be an honor.” Tony patted Peter’s back uncomfortable and dozens of heads in the restaurant turned to watch them.

That was the moment when Peter recognized what he had done. He paled, mortified about his own behavior. He withdraws himself instantly and couldn’t look Tony in the eyes.

“Mister Stark, I am deeply sorry.” He sounded as if he would start to cry every second. 

Tony chuckled. “Forget about it. How do you feel about Happy, my driver, picking you up next Friday at six?”

Peter lifted his head careful. “That sounds wonderful, Mister Stark.”

“Perfect. Don’t forget to bring KAREN.”

For the rest of the evening Peter seemed to more comfortable. He was smiling constantly, and his eyes were glowing the whole time. Tony was fascinated not only by Peter’s appearance but by the boy himself. He really enjoyed his company.

While they were discussing Tony’s latest paper, he realized that he was missing someone who could keep up with him. Of course, there was always Bruce with whom he could talk about his work, but Bruce's true passion was physics and not engineering. Peter on the other hand shared his love. Maybe it was the right decision not to try to sleep with the boy.

When Tony drove Peter home, he felt a constant urge to kiss and ravish the boy, but he held back. In the end, he only hugged him before they parted. Tony suppressed the thought that he couldn’t wait for next Friday. 

~*~

“All right Pete, spill.” Although MJ tried to hide it, she sounded excited. 

“Yes, please tell us everything. On a scale from one to ten, how awesome has it been?”

Peter had called his best friends Ned and MJ as soon as he was home after the dinner with Mister Stark. It was like a dream coming true. He still couldn’t believe that he had the chance to meet the genius and on top of that, being invited into his lab. 

“Short or long version?”

“Short for now. The long one can wait for tomorrow.” Ned sounded desperate.

“First things first, eleven. Definitely eleven. It was incredible. He picked me up with a car that costs more than my rent for the whole year and then he took me to a fancy restaurant. At the beginning it was a little bit awkward, all those rich people, I didn’t even know which fork to use.”

MJ snorted and mumbled something about capitalists that Peter couldn’t quite grab.

“But then we started to talk about science, and it was just awesome. He even invited me to his lab next Friday to help me with my KAREN problem.”

Ned instantly choked to started coughing. “He did what?”

“He invited me to his lab next Friday. I told him about my AI project and he offered to help me with the power problem.”

“Wow, Pete, tiger.” MJ mocked him. “You‘re sure that he just wanted to show his gratitude for the car? The man could buy a thousand more if he wants to.”

Peter pondered for a brief moment. “I’m not entirely sure. In the beginning, he just seemed to be polite but later he was really interested in what I’m telling. On top of that, he has been watching me with this weird expression.”

“Weird?” Ned asked confused.

“I don’t know. Like he was hungry.”

MJ started laughing so hard that Peter needed to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“OMG Peter, you are so naïve. Are you sure the man doesn’t want to get you in his bed?”

“MJ!” Peter felt the heat in his cheeks. “What would a man like him want with someone like me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You have this weird cute and clever vibe going on. There are a ton of men and women out there who would die to get their hands on you. If I wasn’t totally into girls, I would try to date you.” MJ sounded honest and Peter blushed even more.

She pondered for a couple of seconds. “Did he touch you during the evening? Like a hand on your shoulder or something like this.”

“Yes, he touched my back while he was guiding me to our table. And he hugged me in the end. Well, maybe I hugged him once, too.”

“Peter.” MJ feigned outrage but started laughing almost instantly. “He definitely wants you. Tony Stark is famous for his playboy behavior as much as for his tech. And considering his sex tapes you’re exactly his type. The question is, do you want him.”

Peter didn’t need even a second to think. “Yes. He is just so clever and handsome. I would die for a night with him.”

Ned whimpered as if someone has just hit him. “Dude, way too much information about your sex life.”

As a result of Ned’s complaint MJ snorted. “Shut up, you prude. And Peter, go get him. Even if it’s just one night and you lure him into bed with your tech talk, Tony Stark can definitely teach you things in bed. And I’m sure you will enjoy them.” Then she hung up without waiting for his answer.

“She right though, dude. Tony Stark. I’m so envious. Well, not because of the sex thing, obviously. I wanna see his lab, too.” Ned made a dreamy noise. “Anyways, see you tomorrow, Pete. I need to finish an essay.”

Peter said goodbye quickly and they hung up, too. Friday couldn’t come fast enough. 

~*~

Friday afternoon Peter was so nervous that he couldn’t sit still. He was pacing in his small apartment, hoping time would go by soon.

One hour ago, he had called MJ asking her what to wear for the evening. She had recommended something comfortable but advantageous like his worn-out jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. He had combined it with a simple t-shirt which will likely be dirty after a couple of hours in the lab. Hopefully Mister Stark will like it.

Ten minutes early Peter left his apartment carrying a huge backpack where he had safely stored KAREN. He was fully prepared to wait a couple of minutes but there was already a black limousine waiting for him.  
As soon as he closed his front door a man got off the car and hold the backdoor open for him.

“Good evening, I’m Mister Starks driver. Would you please get in? I can take your backpack.”

“Thank you, Sir. I’m Peter Parker.” Peter replied politely and handed his backpack to the other man. While he climbed in the car the driver put his luggage in the trunk.  
“Mister Stark is waiting for you. Let’s hurry up.” 

While they were driving through the streets of New York City, Peter had too much time to think. He wasn’t sure anymore why someone like Mister Stark had invited him to his lab. He fully expected to wake up any minute realizing everything was just a dream. He had wanted to meet the billionaire genius since he was a little kid and now that it happened, he didn’t trust it was real.

He shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the limo. Hopefully, he won’t ruin the evening. 

“We have arrived Mister Parker.” The driver, Peter remembered darkly that Mister Stark had called him Happy, wrenched him from his thoughts. “Mister Stark is waiting for you. Go through the door on the left side of the building. He will be waiting there.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Peter nodded goodbye and prepared himself mentally to see the genius. If he had thought, he was nervous before, it couldn’t be compared to the anxiety he was feeling now. Taking a deep breath, he headed to meet his idol again. 

~*~

If anyone ever asks Tony, he will deny it, but he really couldn’t wait for Peter's arrival. He didn’t know what it was about the boy, he was just so thrilled to meet him again, especially to work with him. The boy was stunning, and Tony wanted Peter’s opinion on a couple of projects. This led to Tony tidying up the lab the entire afternoon although it would be messy anyway after a few hours of work.

When Peter entered his workspace, Tony appreciated the view first. The boy wore a fitting jean that hugged his plump little ass as if it was made for him. He fought the urge to strip the boy right this moment. His t-shirt was plain but advantageous and the fabric was so thin that the billionaire imagined seeing the boy’s nipples. Delicious. 

Tony scold himself. Now wasn’t the right time for that kind of thought, so he greeted the boy with a hug.

“Pete, nice to see you again.” The hug lasted a little bit longer than appropriate between friends and maybe, just maybe, Tony’s hand rested just a few inches above Peter’s ass.

The boy blushed as usual and Tony felt an urge to provoke him just a little bit more to intensify the red on his cheeks. 

“Mister Stark, I‘m glad to be here, it’s so exciting to see your lab. I’ve brought KAREN. Can you take a look at her? And do you have your Iron Man suit here? I’ve always wanted to see one of them. The tech is just wow. Could you maybe explain to me how you found the new element or how you developed JARVIS? It’s just all so fascinating.”

Tony laughed about the boy’s rambling, pleased by his excitement. “Easy boy, let’s first enter the lab, right? Then I can show you everything in there and we can take a look at KAREN, all right?” 

The boy bowed his head, clearly embarrassed by his monologue. Although Tony found the behavior cute, he didn’t want Peter to be uncomfortable. He laid his right index finger under Peter's chin to lift the boy’s head. Peter was unable to do anything else but look Tony in the eyes. 

Tony could watch how Peter’s pupils dilated under his touch. They were only inches apart. He could feel Peter’s breath on his skin which was way faster than normal. A pink tongue darted out of the boy’s mouth to wet his lips and a small whimper escaped Peter's lips. The sound got instantly to Tony’s groin.

Fuck, the boy was a tease. All innocent and shy, but Tony just needed to touch him, and he started to melt.

The billionaire cleared his throat and took a step back. Now wasn’t the time to explore the boy’s body. If he didn’t stop right now, he would take Peter to his bed and there won’t be any lab time this evening. But he knew how important the project was for the boy, so he contained himself.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, darling. I appreciate your enthusiasm. Come with me, I show you my kingdom.”

It took Peter a second to react, but he followed Tony with excitement on his face. Tony turned his back to the boy when he noticed that his lips were glossy and his eyes shining. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. Why was it so hard to pull himself together?

When they entered the lab, Peter looked around as if Tony showed him heaven. Gone was the shyness and the boy could barely get a grip of himself. The billionaire took pity on him.

“Go, explore. Fell free and take a look at everything.”

Peter beamed and instantly walked over to the Iron Man suit collection. 

“It’s like my childhood dream coming true.” The boy admitted. “You were the reason why I was interested in Tech and applied for biochemical engineering.” 

A warm feeling started to spread in Tony’s chest after these words and he felt kind of proud. There were many children and even adults out there who admired Iron Man but being the reason that someone was fascinated with engineering didn’t happen every day. 

“I’m honored, Pete.” The billionaire smiled at the boy.

“Let's take a look at KAREN, all right?” Peter nodded and got the robot out of the backpack. He put it on the workbench in front of Tony.

“The AI is fine, I guess. I linked her to my phone so there is a monthly limited income of data for her to learn and I’m also not able to hack myself into government databases.” He took a quick look at Tony who didn’t even try to hide a devilish smile. Peter continued. “Well, my friend Ned is but we are not that sure about our ability to conceal our traces and we don’t wanna end in jail, so we’ve never tried.”

He took a short break, watching Tony who gestured him to go on. “Anyways, I would like to have access to KAREN via my robot so that I can leave him instead of my phone for my professor to grade. But the power source I’m using for my robot is quite weak, so she dies down once a week. I don’t know how to solve the problem.”

Tony nodded; he was already going over possible reasons in his head that lead to the limited capacity of his arc technology.

“Mind me opening the robot?” Peter shook his head. “I’m trying to find the problem, use the time to get familiar with my lab.”

It took the billionaire about half an hour to be certain about the problem. He had already suspected it from the beginning, but he needed to be sure. 

“Peter darling, could you bring me the wooden box on the table next to my suit collection, please?”

The boy handed it over almost immediately. Tony opened it, took out a new plutonium chip, and placed it inside the robot. 

“That must be it. The amount of plutonium in the robot wasn’t enough so it was functioning merely based on electricity. I took one of my old plutonium chips from the days when I was still dependent on the arc reactor in my chest.”

Before he knew it, Peter had already jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his middle. “OMG, thank you, Mister Stark. I can’t accept that. One small chip must cost a fortune.”

Tony chuckled, closing his arms around the boy’s body. It felt amazing having the boy close like this and the billionaire didn’t intend to let the boy down soon. Instead, he stabilized the weight by putting one arm under the boy’s ass. 

“What have you done the whole time, darling?” Tony asked interested. Peter blushed deep red and hid his face in Tony’s chest. 

Tony walked over to the working space where Peter had been occupied a couple of minutes ago. Still carrying the boy, he saw his notebook laying open on the table. 

“Have you read my notes on the latest suit?”

Peter nodded hesitantly. “I’m so sorry Mister Stark, I didn’t want, but it was wrong so…?” He couldn’t finish the sentences. 

Tony set the boy down on the workbench, took a closer look at his book, and realized that Peter had not only read it but also corrected one mistake the billionaire had made in an equation.

“Pete, you are marvelous.” Tony was truly impressed. He had thought about the boy being clever but seeing that he could keep up with him, that he would maybe even be smarter than him one day really turned him on. 

“Pete, would you like to come upstairs with me? Maybe drink a cup of coffee? It doesn’t have to be more.” He couldn’t stop his words, feeling a strong possessive urge for the boy. 

The looked the boy in the eyes but instead of a shy, embarrassed smile, he watched pure hunger written on Peter’s face.

“Please, Mister Stark, I want more. But coffee sounds fine, too.” Fuck, the boy will be his death. 

Tony pushed Peter towards an elevator in the back of the lab that connected it with his private living room. During the ride upwards he kept constantly touching Peter, his shoulders, his neck, his hair, everything that he could reach. 

The billionaire took a deep breath. He didn’t want to ravish the boy in here, they had the whole evening time if Peter was feeling like it. Untypically for him, Tony yanked himself together and fully prepared himself for making coffee. And only coffee first. 

Peter was sitting on Tony’s leather couch, smiling adorably and watching Tony who was brewing two cups of coffee for them. Being watched left him with an oddly pleasant feeling and an urge to kiss the younger one. On Peter’s t-shirt were stains of oil from working in the lab earlier and Tony had to admit that he found it quite endearing. 

Carrying the two cups to the living room Tony took the time to admire the boy properly. Peter's cheeks were bright pink, his eyes sparkled, and his hair looked tousled as if he had already spent the night in his bed. He needed to swallow the urge to fuck the boy right here on his couch. 

Instead he approached him with a smile and pressed a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“The day was great, Mister Stark. Thank you again. Your lab is awesome.” Peter sounded happy.

“Call me Tony, kid.” The billionaire sat next to him keeping an appropriate distance. He didn’t want to scare the boy. He wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t already attempted to bed the boy as he usually did with pretty little things. It was probably the beautiful mind of the boy that made him determined to keep it in his pants although he would love nothing more than to bury himself in the boy right now. 

“But Mister Stark, Sir.” A wicked grin appeared on Peter's face and the boy put his mug down on the living room table. He crawled closer to him, swung his right leg over Tony, and settled on his lap. “Do you really want me to stop calling you Mister Stark?”

Tony almost choked on his coffee which he was still drinking. He knew that Peter admired him, liked to spend time with him but he didn’t expect the boy to want the same thing Tony craved right now. He expected the boy to be shy about it first, needing a couple of hours to warm up to the idea.

And now this beautiful sinful creature was sitting on his lap with a hunger in his eyes that matched Tony’s own. The weight of the kid on his legs felt right. He hurried to get rid of his cup too, dropping it carelessly on the couch next to him. 

“It’s fine, kid. Call me what you want.”

Peter sulked. “I’m not a kid anymore. Please don’t call me that.” He looked adorable pouting.

Tony chuckled and put a hand on Peter’s thigh. “You’re right. Prefer it when I call you darling?”

Peter blushed and tried to hide it in Tony’s neck, but the billionaire had already noticed it. Peter was just so cute while being sexy at the same time. It was a dangerous mixture for Tony’s self-control. 

Tony couldn’t hold himself back any longer, his left hands wandering to Peter’s back. He slipped his thumb under the t-shirt to caress the boy’s skin. It felt smooth under his touch, addicting. He wanted to strip the clothing from the boy’s body, barely containing himself, but they had time. 

Unconsciously Peter started to gently rock his hips, pressing his groin against the older ones. A small whimper escaped him, and the sound got directly to Tony’s cock. Fuck, they haven’t even started, and Tony was already half-hard.

“Fuck, Peter. Stop hiding your face.” One hand tangled itself in Peter’s hair, pulling his head back a little bit such that the boy couldn’t hide anymore. The other hand grabbed the chin of the boy turning his head towards the billionaire. There were only a couple of inches between their faces.

“Baby, can I kiss you?” Usually Tony wouldn’t bother with questions like that, he would just dive in, but Peter was something precious. He wanted to do it right with the boy. 

Peter answered the question by pressing his lips on Tony’s and instantly a spike of pleasure ran through the older man’s body. The kiss was light as a feather, just a gentle press of lips and Tony felt the boy trembling. It was painfully obvious that Peter didn’t know what to do, showing once more his inexperience. Tony decided to take over.

He pressed his lips harder on Peter’s, moving them firmly. His tongue darted out, licking across the other’s lower lip and encouraging him to participate in the kiss. Peter opened his mouth a little such that Tony’s tongue could enter him. Both moaned when their tongues first touched. It felt like a firm touch of electricity and Tony wasn’t sure anymore that he could ever let the boy go. 

Peter tasted like coffee with a little bit of vanilla underneath and Tony knew he could get addicted to this taste. He devoured Peter thoroughly, tasting every bit of the other’s mouth. He felt dizzy with desire for the younger one and he was determined to make him scream his name tonight. 

Tony ended the kiss with a light peck on the corner of his mouth. Then he leaned back to watch the boy’s face. Peter was breathing heavily.

“You all right?” Tony needed to make sure that he hadn’t gone too far. 

Peter nodded, needing a second to respond. “Mister Stark, that was, wow.” He blushed even darker if that was still possible and Tony stroke his thumb over the boy’s cheek to assure him everything was fine. 

Tony had to admit that Peter's reaction flattered him. It was thrilling to know that he could throw Peter off the track with a simple kiss, that such a handsome young man savored his touch so much. 

“Pete, if I’m going too far tonight, you need to stop me, all right? We can stop things at every moment.” Tony needed to be sure that Peter understood this.

“I don’t want to stop you, Mister Stark.” Peter sounded certain. “I w-want you to sleep with me, S-Sir. Please.” Tony groaned. What had he done to deserve such a sweet, tempting boy? 

“Mister Stark, help me, please.” Peter wiggled on Tony’s lap and the billionaire could feel the bulge of the younger one. Fuck, the boy was already completely hard, just from a bit of kissing.

“Bedroom, now.” Tony started to lose his patience. He put one arm under Peter's ass and pressed the boy to his chest with the other one. Then he stood up and Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Tony. He carried the boy to his bedroom and dropped him gently on his bed.

“You wear way too many clothes.” He pulled Peter's t-shirt over his head and growled. Peter's body was beautiful. White milky skin, firm abs, and rosy pink nipples. He couldn’t stop himself from touching Peter. He started caressing Peter's collarbones, letting his hand wander lower until he could feel Peter’s firm muscles. He felt them flutter when he touched, and Peter escaped a whimper.

“You are beautiful like this, darling, allowing me to touch you. You’re such a good boy.” Fuck, he didn’t want to say that out loud, scare Peter with his words but Peter cried out and arched in his touch. 

Tony swallowed. “You like this, baby? Did you like being called my good boy?” Peter nodded and turned his face away in shame. Tony couldn’t let that happen, so he grabbed his chin and forced Peter to look at him again.

“Hey, there is no reason to be ashamed. Don’t think too much, just enjoy yourself.” Peter hesitated but nodded after a few seconds. 

Tony lowered himself onto the bed, caging Peter between his arms. He pressed his lips on Peter's neck, gently sucking on the flawless skin. Peter's skin tastes delicious just the right mixture of sweet and salty. 

He couldn’t get enough of it, nipping on Peters jaw before he slowly wandered south. He sucked hard when he reached Peters collarbone, admiring the skin turning pink. Hopefully, the boy will bruise and carry his marks for a couple of days. A rush of possessiveness Tony didn’t know before flowed through his body. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone seeing Peter like this. Peter was his and his alone.

“Tony, please. Please.” The boy whimpered and pushed up his pelvic, hoping for any friction on his neglected cock. But Tony just laughed and carefully bit in one of his nipples. The boy screamed.

“Shhh, baby. Patience.” He blew apologetic over the abused pink nub. “We have time. Just enjoy yourself, all right?”

“Please, Mister Stark. I’m so close.”

Tony took pity on him let his hand wander further down to strip the boy of his jean. “You’re beautiful, baby. Laying here in my bed, arching for me.” 

When Tony was pulling down the jean, he immediately started to groan. Clad in tight boxer briefs the boy looked like a model straight out of an underwear magazine. His milky white thighs were slightly muscular, and Tony couldn’t suppress the urge to suck a mark right there. When the skin turned purple, he felt a shiver of satisfaction. 

Before he took off Peter's boxer brief, he looked the boy in the eyes making sure he was fine with it. When he nodded Tony shredded the last barrier between them.

Tony revealed the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen. It was smaller than his own and achingly hard. The tip was bright pink and droplets of pre-come oozed out of it. He licked over the top to prevent the drops from spilling. The boy moaned deep and Tony wanted to suck him dry.

Before the billionaire could complete his plan, the boy had wrung his legs around him and easily turned them until Tony was laying on his back stunned by Peter’s strength. The boy was sitting on his hips, his naked cock touching Tony’s clothed one.  
The boy apologized coyly. “I’m sorry, Mister Stark. I was so close, and I don’t want to come until you’re in me.”

Tony gripped the hips of the boy so strong that his knuckles turned white. In his head he saw himself plunging into Peter's hole while the boy was coming on his cock, screaming. Patience, he reminded himself, while the boy above was driving him mad with want. 

Peter took the lead. He pulled the black muscle shirt over the billionaire’s head, revealing broad shoulders and strong abs. The boy shivered. While he was built lean but muscled, Tony looked like the typical male model, massive and fucking hot. 

Tony felt Peters soft fingers slightly caressing his abs, slowly wandering deeper until they reached his waistband. His skin started to prickle, a feeling that flowed straight to his cock. The boy’s touch was full of curiosity, he was exploring the man and Tony enjoyed it. His previous partners were all too eager to get it over and done with, going straight to the main act. But Peter, innocent cute Peter, took his time exploring his body and it felt marvelous.

Peter hooked his fingers on the side of Tony’s trousers, and he lifted his pelvis, helping the boy to strip from his jean and boxer in one go. Peter sat back on Tony’s thighs, eyes sticking to the billionaire’s cock.

“Wow, Mister Stark. You are huge.” A rush of pride and arousal ran through his body. 

After the boy had got an eyeful, he hesitantly lifted his hands and touched the warm flesh. Tony groaned at the light touch and it was enough to let him harden fully. Peter carefully explored his cock. He stroked up and down on the sides, light like a feather. He dragged his thumb over the tip, smearing the oozing pre-come all over the head until he finally took the cock in his hand and squeezed. 

Tony couldn’t help himself anymore. He groaned, grabbed the boy by his hips, and threw him face-first onto the mattress.

“I needed to stop that.” He growled into Peter’s ear. “I was seconds from spilling, and we don’t want that, do we? Here you are looking all innocent and cute, tempting me with your big eyes and blushing cheeks when all you want is my cock in your hole, filling you up. Isn’t it right?”

The boy moaned and nodded eagerly. He was unable to move, trapped under Tony’s weight. 

“I tell you what boy, I can give you that. I can split you open on my cock, until you can’t remember your own name anymore. Now come on, be my good little boy and show me where you want me.”

Tony sat back, giving the boy enough room to present himself.

Peter scrambled onto his knees, spreading his legs and presenting the beautiful little ass to the billionaire. The white cheeks were perfectly round and inviting and Tony slapped the right one slightly just to see the flesh wiggle. 

He lifted his left hand, spreading the round globes and revealing the tight pink entrance. Fuck did the boy looked tight and inviting. Grabbing his ass cheeks, Tony started to knead the flesh. He gave it a slap occasionally, admiring how it turned a light pink. 

Peter was already gone for good, drowning in the feeling of arousal and want. His whole world was centered around Tony and he couldn’t think about anything else than getting the billionaire’s cock inside. He pressed his ass against Tony, hoping he would understand the hint. Tony did and chuckled slightly.

“So responsive.” He scolded the boy, but his fingers wandered between the cheeks, nevertheless. He dipped his dry finger against the pucker, only to withdraw them a second later. Peter whimpered.

“I need the lube, boy. It’s in the top drawer of the left bedside table.”

Eager to finally get Tony inside of him, the boy reached for the lube, arching his back deliciously. He almost threw it at Tony unable to wait for even a second longer.

Tony opened the lube and drizzled a huge amount on his right hand. He waited a second to warm it up before he brought his hand back to Peter's ass. Carefully not the scare the boy, he circled the rim followed by the first finger he pressed into him. 

Peter preened when the finger breached him, opening up as if he was made for it. Tony had never seen anything as beautiful as this. The boy surrendered himself completely to Tony, trusting him with his body and his pleasure, gifting it to him. The billionaire had never gotten a present like this boy before.

Tony slid his finger in and out, adding a second one when Peter had relaxed enough. Spreading his finger, he prepared the boy for his cock while searching for his prostate at the same time.

When Tony found it, Peter rewarded him with a beautiful scream. “Please Tony, I want more. Please, I can’t wait any longer.”

Tony needed a breath to contain himself, pressing his palm against his own cock. Fuck, the boy was a temptation, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Shh, only one more I promise.” 

He slipped a third finger into the boy’s hole. There was almost no resistance and he got sucked in by the greedy boy. Spreading his fingers, sliding them in and out of the boy he prepared Peter for himself. When he stroked the prostate again, Peter convulsed around his fingers and Tony lost his patience.

He pulled out, reached for a condom in the bedside drawer, and put it over his angry red dick. Peter whimpered when he was empty again pushing his ass back to get Tony inside. 

“Just a second, baby boy.” Tony reassured him and positioned the tip of his cock against Peter’s hole. “Relax for me, now.”

And then he pressed himself into the boy. Tony moaned loudly; it was a tight fit. Peter tensed a bit in the beginning but relaxed when he realized how slowly the billionaire was entering him. 

Tony took his time before he bottomed out. He enjoyed the hot tight he was pressing into, savoring Peter’s walls that squeezed him just right and gave the boy enough time to get used to the feeling. 

“You all right?” He needed the certainty that the boy was okay.

Peter could only moan. “Mister Stark, you feel so good. You’re so big, please start to move.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice and started to pound into the boy. The rhythm was gentle first as if he wanted to caress Peter from the inside, but soon it wasn’t enough anymore for the boy. He pressed himself back against Tony, meeting his thrusts in the middle and forcing the billionaire to go faster. 

Tony started to pound into Peter with more force, his balls slapping against his skin and his cock splitting him open again and again. It was like heaven; he couldn’t focus on anything else than the tight wet heat surrounding his cock. Peter was a miracle, so eager to please him, so responsive to his touch, moaning every time he pressed back in.

“Turn around, boy.” He withdrew himself from the boy’s body, waiting for him to lay on his back. He wanted to see the boy’s face when he’ll come. Peter needed a second before he could follow the command. As soon as his back touched the mattress, Tony gripped his ankles, spread the boy even more, and pressed back into him. He growled when he came back home.

He continued pounding into the boy mercilessly, now hitting his prostate at every stroke and squeezing every moan possible out of the boy. Peter’s noises and his shivers showed him that the boy was close to the edge.

“Can you come like this? From my cock alone like a good boy?” Peter couldn’t respond anymore and just screamed when Tony hit his sweet spot again. His cock was trapped between their bodies, an angry red and precome oozing out of his slit.  
Tony felt himself coming closer to the end, so he took Peter's legs over his shoulders and pounded into him with full force. The slapping sound of skin on skin made his head dizzy. 

It only took five more thrusts until the boy was coming, screaming his name and shooting his load between their bodies. He convulsed around Tony’s cock, milking the billionaire and Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. He came as hard as never before in his life, savoring every second of bright hot pleasure. The feeling consumed his whole body, leaving him tingling all over. He blew load after load in the condom, his orgasm lasted minutes. 

When he finally came down, he stripped off the condom and focuses on the boy under him. Peter looked well fucked and sated and Tony felt a rush of pride that he looked like that because of him. He brushed the hairs from Peter's brow and pressed a light kiss on his forehead. 

Peter looked at him with adoration in his eyes. “Tony, that was wow.”

Tony smiled over the use of his first name. “Yes, it was.” 

And then he took the boy in his arm, tangled their legs together and enjoyed the closeness to the boy. He felt happy like he hadn’t been for a long time. Here, with Peter in his arms, everything was fine, and he felt himself becoming tired. He decided to ask Peter out again later wanting to get to know the boy completely. Maybe, just maybe, the thing between them will work out. With these thoughts, he fell asleep. 

~*~

Later, when he woke up, he left the bed while Peter was still sleeping in it. He felt content after the good sex, but he wasn’t that much of a sleeper, so he got up to work a little bit in the lab. 

Peter followed after an hour, looking cute with his tousled hair and Tony expected the usual questions about where he had been and why he had left the bed. But when Peter only hugged him from behind and asked what he had been working on since he got up, Tony was pretty sure, the thing with Peter, whatever it will be, is going to be amazing.


End file.
